


purple-flavored kisses

by glownary



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (that's the medical term for having no sense of taste), Ageusia, Background Saihara Shuichi, Candy, Food, Kokichi Ouma Month, M/M, Soda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glownary/pseuds/glownary
Summary: Kokichi's tastebuds don't work right, but he still has a favorite color.(Ouma Month day 4 prompt: food.)
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month





	purple-flavored kisses

Kokichi never really had a favorite flavor.

When he was little, he made a habit of convincing strangers to buy him things from vending machines. It wasn't very difficult—he was young, and his stature made him seem even younger; adults would see him pouting with just a few yen in his tiny hands and they would pull out their wallets unprompted.

Once, after convincing a stranger to buy him a soda, the man had asked him what his favorite flavor was. Kokichi had never considered that before; wasn't every soda the same? Wasn't every… flavor, the same? They were the same to him, at least—except for color. Confidently, he informed the man that his favorite flavor was "purple."

The man had seemed amused by that. "You mean grape?" he asked with a laugh. Kokichi just shrugged. Purple, grape, whatever; as far as he was concerned, they were the same thing.

Years later, Kokichi brought a can of grape soda to class with him nearly every day. Judging by the others' reactions, grape wasn't an especially popular flavor. Maybe his inability to taste it was a good thing—it at least allowed him to pick candy and soda based solely on appearance and texture.

Other than the occasional joke, his classmates seemed not to give much thought to his unusual tastes. He told a few people about his busted tastebuds but none of them seemed to believe him. Shuuichi certainly didn't—but then again, he never did.

It was… disappointing, the way the ultimate detective never seemed interested in figuring him out. There were clues—deliberately left or accidental—to unravel who Kokichi was as a person, but Shuuichi pointedly paid them no mind. 

Kaito was the only one to pick up on most things about him. He was always chasing him—literally and metaphorically—and in the process, he learned more about Kokichi than anyone else. 

Staring at the back of Kaito's head across the classroom, Kokichi wondered whether Kaito could figure out that he genuinely had no sense of taste. Kaito hadn't been one of the people he told about it. Twirling his pencil between his fingers, Kokichi tried to picture Kaito piecing the truth together. He made the funniest face when he was thinking hard about something like that—

The bell rang and interrupted Kokichi's thoughts. He sighed and stretched in his seat, making no move to rush out like some of the others already had. It's not like he had somewhere else to be.

Curiously, he watched as Kaito told Maki and Shuuichi to leave without him. Hm.

Kokichi finally stood as all the others left the classroom, leaving him alone with Kaito. Kaito turned to look at him, making a face like he had something to say, but Kokichi spoke up first. 

"Aww, did you want some alone time with me?" he cooed, clasping his hands together and batting his eyelashes. 

Kaito grumbled "Don't phrase it like that," under his breath and looked away, and Kokichi realized that he was actually probably right about that—sending Maki and Shuuichi away was for the best if he wanted to hang out with Kokichi.

Kaito stuck a hand into his jacket pocket and rooted around for something. Kokichi raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I got you something," Kaito told him. 

He reached out and dropped a lollipop into Kokichi's hand. Slowly, Kokichi lifted it up to read the wrapper.

Grape flavor.

"It's your favorite, right?" Kaito scratched at the back of his neck. "I went to the convenience store earlier and they normally have this container full of lollipops, but all of them were gone except for the grape ones. I guess most people don't like 'em, which makes sense—I've never met anybody that likes grape as much as you do." He shrugged. "It made me think of you, so I got you one."

Kokichi stared at the lollipop while Kaito spoke, eyes wide. Kaito… ditched Shuuichi and Maki to give him this? He pulled the wrapper off and observed the slightly transparent purple sphere; he always liked how some candy looked like it was crystallized. He popped it into his mouth. Just like always, he tasted nothing; but he enjoyed the smooth texture of it and the way the sugary substance coated his tongue.

Kaito's face took on a decidedly pinkish tint, his gaze locked onto Kokichi's newly purple-stained lips. Kokichi grinned, pulling the lollipop from his mouth and looking at Kaito with mischievous, half-lidded eyes. "You're right, it is my favorite."

Grape was Kokichi's favorite flavor—but really, he just liked turning Kaito's tongue purple.


End file.
